helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanazawa Tomoko
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT WORKS hachama |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Juice=Juice, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, MobekisuJ |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as the sub-leader of Juice=Juice. She was first introduced at Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's December 2012 concert as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Biography ]] ]] ]] Early Life Kanazawa Tomoko was born on July 2, 1995 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger sister who's nicknamed Fukko. 2012 In the summer, Kanazawa auditioned for "Ocean Music Award Shinjin Hakkutsu", she sang ℃-ute's Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku, and made it to the final round, but lost. Following this audition, Tsunku asked her if she'd like to join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. On November 20, It was announced that six new girls would be added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, She was officially introduced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ichioka Reina, and Makino Maria on December 9, 2012. 2013 In January, Kanazawa began her Kenshuusei duties; she performed in the Hello! Project Viva! and Bravo! concerts. On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Kanazawa would debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, and Uemura Akari. On March 5th, there was a fanclub event held for Kanazawa and Kishimoto Yumeno. On June 13, Kanazawa appeared on Bayfm's ON8 radio show with Uemura Akari. This appearance was their first time appearing on the radio. The same day, it was announced that Kanazawa would be Juice=Juice's subleader. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) *'Nicknames:' Kanatomo (かなとも), Tomo-chan (ともちゃん), Tomo (とも) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 161cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-02-03: Juice=Juice Member *'Juice=Juice Fruit: 'Apple *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2012–2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Appreciating movies, Singing *'Specialty:' Rotating shoulders, PC typing *'Strong Point:' Good at taking care of people *'Weak Point:' When she goes beyond good at taking care of people, she becomes meddling. *'Scared of: '''Ghosts *'Miscellaneous Likes:' action films, Glee *'Favorite Animal:' Sloth *'Favorite Food:' Umeboshi, Cheesecake, Karikari Ume *'Favorite Colors:' White, black, pink, red *'Favorite Subject:' Science (physics) *'Favorite Hairstyle:' Straight *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Over the Rainbow", "Heroine ni Narou ka!", "Yume Miru Fifteen", "VERY BEAUTY" *'Looks Up To:''' Suzuki Airi, Tanaka Reina Discography Featured In Singles= ;Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (Debut/Indies) *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (Indies) *Ten Made Nobore! (Indies) *Romance no Tochuu *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu |-|Concerts= ;Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013 ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ (as opening act) ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Works Radio *2013.10.03~ We are Juice=Juice Magazines *2013.09.24 B.L.T (with Miyazaki Yuka) Trivia *She's the only girl in her Kenshuusei generation who didn't audition for Morning Musume's 11th generation. *She's the only Juice=Juice member that didn't audition for Morning Musume or S/mileage. *She is the oldest out of all the current Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Kanazawa's first goods were sold out quickly. *She is the first and currently the only 17th generation Kenshuusei to have been placed in a group. *She was in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei a little less than three months before being placed in a group. *Tsunku commented on her: "One of the members of a group that took part in Berryz Kobo×℃-ute(ベリキュー)「超HAPPY SONG（シングルver.）」 karaoke contest with DAM★. She stood out there with her smiles and singing and then she joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She has just joined so she's the designated star rookie". *She is a fan of the Idol group Fairies, and attended their Zukkiri event. *She says the source of her energy is from eating her beloved karikari ume (Crunchy plum). *According to Tsunku - "She has an interesting voice. It's by no means a voice that goes well into the microphone, but it's noticeable. She also has a good vibrato. It really catches your ear. Everyone else thought so too, right? She has a round, friendly face. It's the sort of face that makes you think of sitting out on the porch in summer and eating cold noodles." *She seems to get along best with Miyazaki Yuka and Uemura Akari. *She can rotate her shoulders around. *She'd like to cover Memory Seishun no Hikari. *She has a male cat named Nekotarou (nickname: Nuntun). *She considers herself a "my pace" kind of person. *Many of her blog posts are titled in English. *She has bad eyesight and wears contact lenses. *Her favorite characters are Maimero, and Kikilala. *Her nickname in school is Tomo-chan. *She took archery in junior high school. *She uses Asience shampoo. *In her blog, she said "Getting used to new environments can be tough but if you deal with the hard times surely fun times will come along, And if you can put aside a little time each day for a little happiness, your eyes will focus on that time". *She considers the internet a wonderful miracle, because it ties the whole world together. *In YanYan magazine, the Juice=Juice members were asked what animal is like Kanazawa, Uemura compared her to a white tiger, Takagi compared her to a rhinoceros, Miyazaki compared her to a bear, Otsuka compared her to a deer and Miyamoto compared her to a 'cute frog'. *She has said that she loves Inaba Manaka. See Also *Kanazawa Tomoko Gallery Honorary Titles External Links *Announcement of the 17th generation *Juice=Juice blog *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog es:Kanazawa Tomokoit:Kanazawa Tomoko Category:Blood type B Category:1995 births Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:2012 additions Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Saitama Category:July Births Category:Red Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Kanazawa Tomoko Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station